Sequel To: Hobos And Redvines
by BrinWalk
Summary: Just like the title says. A sequel to Hobos And Redvines. There will be hobos, and there will be Redvines. Draco/Astoria.


Draco pulled away from Astoria. "Astoria, wait!"

"What is it, baby?" She looked confused.

"We still have a whole bag of Redvines to eat!" He grabbed the bag and held them up.

Astoria swatted them away. "Forget the Redvines!" She grabbed him and pulled him down for another kiss.

Draco pulled back again, looking appalled. "NO! I could _never_ forget Redvines!" He bent over and picked them up off the floor. "I love them."

Frowning, Astoria mumbled, "Glad you love me."

"I love you!" Draco smiled. "But I'm not neglecting this poor, delicious bag of Redvines!"

Astoria huffed. "We can eat them later."

"I want them now!" Draco stomped his foot.

Throwing her arms up in defeat, Astoria grabbed a Redvine. "Fine!" and ate it.

Draco ate three. "I LOOOVE REDVINES!" He smiled really big.

Astoria looked at the bag. "Last one!" She reached and grabbed it before Draco could. "Ha ha!" She put it in her mouth, then tore it off and gave half to Draco.

"Ya know," Draco said, chewing his last bite of delicious Redvine. "we really should give back to the world."

"You have you torture me, don't you. You know how much Redvines turn me on." She grabbed him and kissed him.

Once again, Draco pulled away. "Astoria! We need to think of the needy right now!"

"I'm needy!" Astoria pouted.

Draco shook his head. "Not as needy as hobos! They don't even _have_ Redvines!"

"Whatever." She pulled away from Draco.

"Would you like to come with me to give Redvines to the hobos?"

"I don't know…"

"It'll be wonderful! Redvines…They bring people together! It's magical!"

"Redvines like to torture me."

"Redvines are the gateway to Wonderfulland!"

Astoria cuddled up to him. "You're such a dork."

"Yes, but I'm your dork." He smiled.

"You wish." She reached up and kissed him.

"You're right." He smiled. "I'm Hermione's dork."

Astoria pulled away, her eyes wide in shock. "WHAT?"

Draco burst into a fit of laughter. "Ahh ha ha ha! Just kidding!"

"I hate you!" She pushed Draco away.

"You do not, you love me!" He wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Once again, you wish."

Draco shook his head. "Don't push me away, Astoria. Or I might now come back!"

"Wha-what?" She frowned.

"It's true," He said nodding. "they've done studies on it."

"And now I'm sad." She changed seats so she was across from Draco instead of next to him.

"That's what I thought, sweetums."

"And mad at you." She continued as if she hadn't even heard him.

"Are not." Draco smiled at her.

"Are too!"

"Nope!" His smile widened. "You can't resist me!"

"No. I really am mad at you, Draco. I've always known you're too good for me. You can't just say things like that to me and not expect it to hurt." She quickly wiped her eyes.

Draco frowned. "I'm not playing this game, Astoria. I love you, and you love me. That's how it always has been, and always will be."

Astoria stood up. "It's not a game to me, Draco! It's the truth. I can't believe you sometimes." She turned away from him.

"Yeah. And I can't believe you. Now. I'm gonna go give Redvines to the hobos. You can come, or you can stay."

"Not so fast! What do you mean, you can't believe me?"

"I don't believe how literally you take everything. We could be having the happiest moment of our lives, and the next second you're crying on the couch."

Astoria turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. "Leave. And don't come back. I'm tired of your crap."

"Okay." He stood up from the couch. "You're loss, Astoria. I'll see ya 'round." Then he shrugged. "Or maybe I won't."

"Just go."

Draco reached down and grabbed the bag of Redvines and apparated to downtown.

"Hello, hobo friend!" He smiled.

"Hi, Draco!"

"I brought you some Redvines!"

"Redvines? YAY!" He threw his arms up in the air.

"Redvines. What the spell can't they do?" He smiled some more. "Well, hobo friend, I must go now. I have to pack. You can keep the Redvines-give them to your hobo friends! Bye!"

And he apparated back home.

He walked into the living room to see Astoria still sitting on the chair. She looked up when she heard his footsteps.

"Hello, Draco." She had been crying. Of course.

Draco gave her a quick nod. "Astoria."

"Go ahead and pack." She said, wiping her tears.

"Okay. Do you want the key back?"

"No, you can keep it. In case you decide to come back."

"I don't think I can come back. You just kicked me out."

"You're always welcome back here, Draco. I really didn't mean to say that out loud."

"No, Astoria. I think you did."

She started fidgeting. "Well, I meant it, but not for you to hear."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"I just don't want you to feel like I can't make decisions and stand behind them."

"I'm quite sure I've never thought that in my life, and I have no idea where that came from."

"I kicked you out, and now I want you back. I would think if someone did that they couldn't stand behind their decisions."

"No. I think you should just think before you speak."

"I…I can do that."

"Well then start. You don't wanna say something you'll regret."

"Then here I go. I'm starting now. Draco Malfoy, I love you. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me forever, and I want to be Astoria Malfoy forever. Will you stay? Draco, _please_ say yes!"

"Is it even necessary?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think, Astoria? I told you everything you just said to me, one hour ago. You're such a silly girl."

She ran and hugged him. "I know. But you love me anyway."

He smiled as he hugged her back. "Well, obviously."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Of course I know that!"

"Is there a reason we're standing in the middle of the living room when we could be comfortable on the couch?"

"Yes. I love our carpet."

"You're such a loser."She grabbed his hand and drug him to the couch. "Much better."

"…I miss the carpet."

"Then you sit on the carpet and I'll sit on the couch."

"Okay!" Draco leapt up and went to sit on the carpet.

"You look like such a dork!"

"Well, I'm one sexy dork!"

Astoria laughed. "_My _sexy dork!" She smiled. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Astoria." He smiled back.

_**And they ate Redvines and lived happily ever after!**_


End file.
